


You Handle Yourself Pretty Well, Sister

by LieutenantKer



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantKer/pseuds/LieutenantKer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just stringing a couple of individual events that happened to me in-game together with a little bit of embellishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Handle Yourself Pretty Well, Sister

“You know, I don’t think I caught your name, sister.”

They left Goodneighbor a few hours ago, but the ghoul hadn’t said a word to her. She had felt somewhat bad she couldn’t think of a conversation to start, either, but it looks like Hancock found one.

“Sophie,” she said. “My name is Sophie.”

“Sophie, huh.” Hancock nodded slowly. “That’s not the name I would have picked for you, but it fits.”

“Really?” Sophie looked over her shoulder and quirked an eyebrow up. “Why, what do I look like?” 

Hancock shrugged. “I dunno, I would have called you Duchess or Princess, something classy like that.”

“I guess I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Yeah, in fact, you’re almost too classy for a place like Goodneighbor, which is saying something because, hey, look at me. I would have had you pegged as one of those Diamond City types. What’s your story? Why’d you really come to Goodneighbor? And with Nick Valentine of all people?”

Sophie stopped walking and turned around to face the Mayor of Goodneighbor. She leaned her back against the brick wall of a crumbling building and looked at him. “Well, I’ve told everyone else. Nick was helping me find someone.” 

Hancock leaned his shoulder against the same brick wall. “Someone in Goodneighbor? I’m not sure how to take that since you showed up, dressed up like a lunatic, and took out a bunch of trash outta nowhere. Sounds to me like you found the person you were lookin’ for.”

“Oh,” she said quickly, “that doesn’t have anything to do with …” Sophie sighed and looked down at her feet. “Do you want the long version or the short version?”

“So it’s like that, huh?” He chuckled. “Alright, I’ll bite. Tell me the whole thing.”

Sophie took in a deep breath. She didn’t actually expect him to ask for the whole story. “Well,” she started. She looked up into the sky and took another deep breath. “Before the war, I had a husband and we had a son. When the bombs started falling, we got thrown into a vault. They froze us, or something, and someone killed my husband and kidnapped my son. So I’ve been trying to find him. Nick agreed to help me. I found the guy responsible and killed him, but I didn’t find my son. We came to Goodneighbor because we needed Doctor Amari’s help with something. Turns out the Institute is behind all of it, so … I guess I have to go after them, next.”

There were a couple of moments of silence before Hancock replied, “If you’re willing to go this far for your son, I almost feel sorry for whatever you’re going to do to the Institute.” 

Whatever Sophie could have added to the conversation after that was lost thanks to several bullets that just barely missed them. She pulled out her pistol and quickly jumped behind a pile of rubble and sent a bullet flying in the direction of their attackers. Hancock whipped out his shotgun and fired into the same direction. 

“Raiders!” He shouted.

She heard him clear enough, but her eye had been drawn to a huge, unopened bottle of whiskey sitting on the table at a ruined diner. Without thinking and with her pistol still in hand, she immediately dove towards the diner and grabbed the bottle off of the table and then ran back to cover.

“We’re being shot at!” Hancock shouted at her. He fired his shotgun off and killed one Raider. “Is this really the time?”

“Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to find good drinks these days?”

“Okay, fair enough,” Hancock said with a nod, “But we’re still being shot at!” He let out a grunt as a bullet grazed his shoulder.

Sophie stood up and aimed her pistol at the Raiders. With one pull of the trigger, one raider dropped dead with a bullet in their skull. With two more shots from her pistol the last two Raiders were left to the same fate. Her pistol arm fell to her side and she used her thumb to pop the cap off of the bottle she was holding in her other hand and threw her head back to take a long swig of whiskey.

Hancock watched her in silence. Something was pounding in his head that felt a little bit different from a usual adrenaline rush. He was really impressed by her aim (three raiders with three bullets, with a pistol and one hand, no less), and there was something in his gut that was telling him that he left Goodneighbor with the right kind of person.

“You handle yourself pretty well, sister.” He nodded when she tucked her pistol away.

A little smirk curled across her lips and she passed the bottle of whiskey to him (which he found was mostly gone when he went to take a drink himself). “Come on,” she said, “let’s keep going.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cool facts: "Duchess" and "Princess" were a couple of names my friend suggested for Sophie before I decided on Sophie.
> 
> Also I know it's ill-advised to use a pistol with one hand but I couldn't resist the mental image of my Sole Survivor shooting raiders while holding a bottle of whiskey in one hand.


End file.
